


APH Wonderland

by APH_Wonderland



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Black Butler, Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APH_Wonderland/pseuds/APH_Wonderland





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, there my dears. 

It's me Rose M. Gottschalk, or Wonderland.

I have a probability of having new relatives, so be prepared.

Anyways, I Begin with my life.

Then crossed over relatives, of how my life is with them. 

Involving, information. 

Anyways, enjoy.


	2. Alice in the Country of Introduction

Hello, again. 

Do you remember me?

I glad you do, but if you don't.

My name is Rose M. Gottschalk.

M, stands for Maylie, my middle name.

My favorite color is any shades of blue.

I like any kinds of flowers.

Roses are my at most favorite for it's alluring scent and its beauty.

Things that stay the same: I have long, wavy ebony hair, pale skin and silver eyes.

I'm responsible at the beginning, Gray Ringmarc; My father's one of many subordinates.

My personality: Intelligent, wise, kind, compassionate, protective about loved ones/ friends, respectful, and multi-talented.

My many skills are work, cooking, playing instruments, fighting, creation, gardening, agility, gymnastics, floating, dream dimension, accuracy.

I'm a dream demon.

It comes from my father's blood and which he made me.

My heart isn't black and stoned, or even a clock, like the Faceless crowds and the Roleholders.

It's the Medicine of Hearts; the crystal vial.

When Alice Liddell, was forced to drink the medicine.

She was given the chance to stay, but she couldn't return to the outside.

Until she fulfills the vial's medicine.

I used to have four forms, in each country Hearts, Clovers, Diamond and Spades.

Well Spades is a mystery..

Well I'll explain my forms and roles in Alice of the Country _____.

In next chapter...


	3. Country of Hearts

Look: http://rosemayliegottschalk.deviantart.com/art/APH-Wonderful-Country-of-Hearts-525431224

Role: Second in command of the Knights in Hearts Castle.

Additions: Knight Sword(Weapon)/ Meh Guns

Member of : The Heart Castle Family.

Colleagues: Queen Vivaldi

Ace 'Knave of Hearts' ( First in Command Knight)

Peter White (The Prime Minister)

King ??? (Sorry he's just King)

Friends: Queen Vivaldi  
Ace...?  
Boris Airway  
Mary Growland  
Julius Morney

Neutral: Blood Depure   
Elliot Hare  
Bloody Twins; Tweedle Dee and Dum.  
(You know what it's the Hatters that are neutral..)

Enemy/Enemies: Peter White...


	4. Clovers/ Jokers

Look: *The Picture, with a same color skirt, as the tie with a golden helm border.  
Which goes all the way to the knees and black booty shorts underneath. *

http://rosemayliegottschalk.deviantart.com/art/APH-Wonderland-Trading-Card-563287132?q=gallery%3ARoseMaylieGottschalk%2F51033390&qo=31

Role: Second in command Clover Tower; Assassin of Clovers; Protector of the Clovers' Leader (Like Gray)

Additions: Guns and knives

Member of : The Clover Tower Family.

Colleagues:  
Nightmare Gottschalk; Leader of the Country of Clovers(Father)

Gray Ringmarc; The Roleholder/ Nightmare's Subordinate 

The other subordinates 

Friends: Queen Vivaldi  
Ace...?  
Boris Airway  
Mary Growland  
Julius Morney  
Pierce Villers  
Gray Ringmarc  
Nightmare Gottschalk (But a pain)

Neutral: Blood Depure  
Elliot Hare  
Bloody Twins; Tweedle Dee and Dum.  
(You know what it's the Hatters that are neutral..)

Enemy/Enemies: Peter White...

Country of Joker; 

Enemy: Black Joker

Neutral: Circus troupe


	5. Diamonds / Mirror World

Rose M. Gottschalk; Lisa Anne (because father younger self is there)

Look: http://rosemayliegottschalk.deviantart.com/art/Hetalia-Wonderland-Country-Of-Diamonds-495613547?q=gallery%3ARoseMaylieGottschalk%2F51033390&qo=91

Role: The Traveling Magician of Diamonds.

Additions: Gun (Weapon)/ Magic Staff

Member of : No ones...

Colleagues: None..   
All alone...

Friends: Queen Crstyal  
Ace...? (How did he get here?)  
Younger! Ace  
Boris Airway  
Julius Morney

Neutral: Blood Depure   
Elliot Hare  
Bloody Twins; Tweedle Dee and Dum.  
(You know what it's the Hatters that are neutral..)  
Jericho Bermuda  
Sydney Black

Enemy/Enemies: Jokers


	6. Spades..??

Look:http://rosemayliegottschalk.deviantart.com/art/Wonderland-Country-of-Spades-522746300?q=gallery%3ARoseMaylieGottschalk%2F51033390&qo=80  
*The Picture, but the dress is down to the mid legs.*

Role: Queen Of Spades ( This role is powerless?, except fighting)

Additions: Enchantress (Magic)/ Silver daggers and a sapphire in the shape of spades, on each the hilt*

Member of : The Spades Kingdom Family.

Colleagues:  
-_Unknown_-

Friends:  
-_Unknown_-

Neutral: -_Unknown_-

Enemy/Enemies: Other Countries?


	7. Chapter 7

Wonderland  
{ She's a Disney Wonderland version, then later when political governments began it changed to Alice in the country____ and Slight black butler.}

Name:   
Rose M. Gottschalk   
Full; Rose Maylie Gottschalk 

Gender: Female

Personality: Intelligent, multitalented, Respectful, kind, protective of loved ones,  
2p inside; Cold, emotionless assassin, 1p controls 2p to either be useful on attacks, self defense.

Specialties: Guns and, or Daggers/Knives/ a sword.  
(Magically appears in her hands because the pros of being a Roleholder)  
Magic is rarely used; Emergency use only.

Physical Appearance: Slightly pale skin, black hair, silver eyes.

Uniform reference:   
http://rosemayliegottschalk.deviantart.com/art/APH-Wonderland-Trading-Card-563287132?q=gallery%3ARoseMaylieGottschalk%2F46631694&qo=6

Birthday: July 10?/ August 6?

Age: Looks 21.  
England's Age - 3yr = Actually age.

{Family}  
Nightmare Gottschalk [Boss/Father]

{Cousins}  
Kirklands (Closer to England)   
Older distant cousin to Sebastian Michealis.  
Mother figure to America and Canada.

{Weakness}

England. Without any need to have a physical companion, to support him, or tell her to leave him. After all, he's the reason she here in the first place for him. She is the revengeful if he dies, after her revenge she dies, afterwards.

{Connections}  
2p realm; Face Family and England's Brothers, only knows.  
Queen of Hearts; Vivaldi (Boss of Country Hearts)  
Queen of Diamonds; Crysta Snowpigeon (Boss of Country of Diamonds)  
Gray; Subordinate of Country of Clovers  
(Gray: I'm not your mother/caretaker... [Sherlock Reference])  
(Nightmare: No one asked you to be my mother!)

 

{History}  
Wonderland's traces were originated in England, she was his childhood wish come true and she was his life companion.   
She disappeared, when America began Independence war against.   
Because of the unable decision to ally against her cousin, or her son?  
Cause she can't fight, or she never thought of fighting?  
Wonderland returned to her household, when her people went against her. {2.Or that she died in the battle trying to stop them, which worsening the conflict and returned to her mad country disappearing as you know Disney Wonderland, or spades died...}  
Her bosses had no choice but to allow the Queen of Diamonds (Boss to her in the Country of Diamonds) to place Wonderland in a crystal.   
It will only be broken and release her from coma like sleep, when the time comes.   
She was mentally transported to the 2p realm, met England's counterpart and stayed by his side. {2.She was still reviving herself and returned first to 2p Hetalia realm? She became a dream demon?}  
Wonderland left that world, when the crystal broke and to wake up to be in her room lying in bed. Wonderland had to adapt to the change in her capital; The Country of Clovers (Cause of Political Times and she was in Victorian era before the coma...)   
She returned to the outside world to be once again rediscovered, England.   
He was grieving after his loss of America and now his companion/ cousin.   
He had to move on, so that's the reason why this wasn't remembered and recorded down to history, even America's(If she was even a actually country).  
Wonderland served, comforted, protected England and today she was fine with the way it went..   
The reason why Japanese and English was the languages to Wonderland, was the adaptations of stories.

{Other things; Facts}

1\. Dream demon (Neutral)  
She certainly doesn't act the role in fact more like a human personification, but it's in her blood.  
The term 'Don't judge a book by its cover' refers to Wonderland.  
Don't mess with her, or in other words...  
Don't f*ck ( Not sexually..) with her.  
She's thorn on your side...  
Let's say she still has ties with Ollie and she'll able to hunt you down.

2\. Seems to be the only one to be able to see Canada, in the 'FACE Family'( Sometimes France...)

3\. The Sober one, when England wants to drink at parties, or taverns.  
Prefers Wine, then Beer, or any other alcohol...

4\. England and Wonderland share the same enemy/ rivalry; France.

5\. She acts kuudere sometimes, but she smiles a lot with others, except when France perversely annoys someone she got a reflex to punch or kick him (When he's around her) 

6\. America; There's a T-Station named after her in Massachusetts and her favorite color blue. -Country of Diamonds; Train station./  
Alice Madness where Rose's 2p personality side a badass and sometimes the 1p self.  
Canada: Canada's Wonderland- Amusement Park  
England; Wonderland's appearance/ Alice Liddell's Curiosity, they switched places and that's how Wonderland saw the outside world and meet him.

7\. She can eat England's cooking, since Gray fed her his cooking.  
She can cook yet bake perfectly. (Cause time spent with Oliver/ Sebastian's distant blood line)  
But she doesn't like the cost of price when England cooks.   
Poor kitchen... 

8\. Since Wonderland is a 1/2p in one, that's the reason why she clearly could get along with them.   
But to balance such luck would be stress and visit Oliver on Sundays to help, spend time with him, or just bake cupcakes with him.   
Everyone someone to talk to...  
That doesn't cuss 24/7...

9\. Basic the reason why she stay by England's side, is because their fates are intertwined with each other.   
So if England dies, Wonderland finishes off the murderer, then pretty much dies, as only a myth, just a Alice in Wonderland.  
Or if England discards her away like a used card she'll disappear forever.   
What's left of her is her book and her heart, the Vial; Medicine of the Hearts.   
There's no going back, if that ever happens and she can't k*ll herself. 

10\. Wonderland gets along with everyone, but before she when to her first went to the world meeting, England told everyone the news of Wonderland was going to come next meeting.   
Then they wondered what she'll be like and all their thoughts were pointed to Deranged...   
She introduced herself to Italy, he was crying and wailing her not to kill him.   
She was surprised and confused.  
It was because of the rumors of this Wonderland to be deranged...  
And not just that...  
She was related to England...  
It took awhile for everything to be normal...


End file.
